


seventeen right here

by jaein (vncy)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Slow Burn, and relationships between the members thats not tagged, break ups, but there will be drama, chat fic, the relationships tagged are the endgame relationships, this fic is plotty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vncy/pseuds/jaein
Summary: From: kwon.soonyoung@pdu.krTo: xu.minghao@pdu.krSubject: Dance Club InvitationAnd it all starts from here





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic is taking me too long and I needed something fun and short to write so I'm trying my hand on a chat fic because I absolutely love them. Fair warning though, I'm like a fandom grandma. I don't know what the kids are saying these days. It'd be nice if some of you can teach me.
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy?

From: [ kwon.soonyoung@pdu.kr ](mailto:kwon.soonyoung@pdu.kr)

To: [ xu.minghao@pdu.kr ](mailto:xu.minghao@pdu.kr)

Subject: Dance Club Invitation

 

Hello!

My name is Kwon Soonyoung, and I am the vice president of the Pledis University Dance Club. We saw your performance during the university’s application process and were very impressed by your piece! And so, we would like to invite you to join our dance club!

We are holding a club meeting this Friday, September XX, at 6pm in the dance studio C. We want to give you this opportunity to meet our members and to discover what activities the club has in store for this school year, and for you to see what the club has been doing for the past years. In this way, you will be able to make an informed decision on whether or not to join the club.

We hope that you will come, and we look forward to seeing you!

Sincerely,

Kwon Soonyoung

 

 **Frenemies**  

 **Ming** : AJDH NSLALFNALKDBAKDN

 **Min** : ???????

 **Ming** : [ _screenshot.jpg_ ]

 **Min** : !!!!!!!!!!!

 **Min** : CONGRATULATIONS

 **Ming** : AKDH BSKSLABF

 **Ming** : I canT BTEAHT

 **Ming** : I'M DDYING

 **Min** : omg don't die yet u gotta accept the invitation first

 **Ming** : shiT U RIGHT

 **Ming** : BRB ADULTING

 

From: [ xu.minghao@pdu.kr ](mailto:xu.minghao@pdu.kr)

To: [ kwon.soonyoung@pdu.kr ](mailto:kwon.soonyoung@pdu.kr)

Re: Subject: Dance Club Invitation

 

Hello!

Thank you so much for the invitation, it's an honor to have been sent one! The Pledis University Dance Club is one of the reasons why I chose to come to this school, so I'd be very happy to become a member!

I will definitely be coming to the club meeting, and I look forward to meeting all of you!

Sincerely,

Xu Minghao

 

**69 Line**

**Sunstar** : I fuckin hate writing emails

 **Sunstar** : jeon wonwoo heLP

 **Woozy** : ??? You can write emails?

 **Sunstar** : stfu i just did

 **Sunstar** : for the club

 **Sunstar** : invitation for new members

 **Junhuehue** : hobi-hyung isn't sending those out?

 **Sunstar** : nah apparently inviting new ppl is the vps job

 **Sunstar** : and i can't say no to hobi hyung

 **Sunstar** : iM WEAK

 **Junhuehue** : i mean

 **Junhuehue** : same

 **Sunstar** : anw where's jeon wonwoo

 **Sunstar** : JEON WONWOO

 **Sunstar** : JEON WONWOO COME OUT

 **WonNO** : what u want

 **Sunstar** : help me with invitations

 **Sunstar** : is this okay?

 **Sunstar** : [ _attached file.docx_ ]

 **WonNO** : didn't know you can write

 **WonNO** : or spell

 **Sunstar** : i can't

 **Sunstar** : that's why i need your help

 **WonNO** : [ _attached file.docx_ ]

 **WonNO** : you're welcome

 **Sunstar** : thANK

 

**Frenemies**

**Ming** : i’m omw back

 **Ming** : i’m

 **Ming** : i think i’m dying

 **Min** : wut why what happened

 **Ming** : there was only four other people who got invited into the club

 **Ming** : only five new members

 **Ming** : literally everyone in dance wants to be a member of the club

 **Ming** : but it's an invite only club so not everyone can join

 **Ming** : it’s uncommon for first years to be invited

 **Ming** : and yet

 **Ming** : i… i actually got invited

 **Ming** : and now i’m a member

 **Ming** : i’m

 **Ming** : i think i’m dreaming

 **Min** : !!!!!!!!!!!

 **Min** : HAO I'M SO PROUD OF YOU

 **Min** : YOU'RE TALENTED AND SKILLED AND THE CLUB RECOGNIZED IT

 **Min** : YOU TOTALLY DESERVE THIS

 **Ming** : thanks gyu

 **Ming** : i… i think i need to lie down

 

 **Ming** : HOLY FUCJIN SHIT I'M A MEMBER OF THE DANCE CLUB

 **Ming** : AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Ming** : AKDHGBKSLFKANFLS

 **Min** : CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!

 

 **Ming** : ok ok i’m calm

 **Ming** : member of the dance club?

 **Ming** : cool chill wtv

 **Min** : what happened anwy

 **Ming** : just introductions

 **Ming** : and like, overview of activities

 **Ming** : the president of the club is cool af

 **Ming** : but the vp is 10/10

 **Ming** : i might be crushing a lil

 **Min** : nice

 **Min** : go get em hao

 **Ming** : noooooo

 **Ming** : hes too good for me

 **Ming** : he and the president did a freestyle together and AKDHFBSLLFKA

 **Ming** : HOW THEY THOUGHT IM GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE CLUB IDK

 **Min** : awww dont say that

 **Min** : youre really good!!!!!

 **Min** : the best ive seen!!!!!!!

 **Ming** : wait til you see the vp

 **Ming** : i am NOTHING comapred tk him

 **Ming** : i am buT A PEASANT

 **Min** : hmmm

 **Min** : when can i see you guys dancing

 **Ming** : idk

 **Ming** : theres gonna be an event on october i think

 **Ming** : and we're gonna be performing

 **Ming** : apparently we're starting on that immediately on the next club meeting

 **Ming** : i am puMPED

 **Min** : me too!!!!

 **Min** : im happy for you hao!!!!!

 **Ming** : :)

 **Ming** : thanks gyu

 

**PDU Dance**

_Jung Hoseok has added Xu Minghao, Jeon Jeongguk and 3 others to the chat_

**Jung Hoseok** : welcome new members!!!

 **Jung Hoseok** : this is the official dance club chat room

 **Jung Hoseok** : this is where I'll be giving out announcements and stuff

 **Jung Hoseok** : and if you have questions, you can ask here!

 **Park Jimin** : can I add Tae here

 **Park Jimin** : can we give him an invitation

 **Park Jimin** : what is the meaning of your life

 **Jung Hoseok** : feel free to ignore any of Jimin’s questions

 **Jung Hoseok** : and any other non-dance related questions

 **Park Jimin** : welcome new members!!!

 **Park Jimin** : don't be shy :)

 **Park Jimin** : we're happy to have you!

 **Park Jimin** : but srsly can Tae join the club

 **Jung Hoseok** : he's not even a dance major

 **Park Jimin** : so is Junhui but he's here ain't he

 **Park Jimin** : not that you shouldn't be Jun, you're v good

 **Park Jimin** : but so is Tae

 **Wen Junhui** : :((((

 **Wen Junhui** : I'm sorry hyung

 **Park Jimin** : no no I don't blame you

 **Park Jimin** : like I said, you're very good and you deserve to be here

 **Park Jimin** : I'm just giving Hobi hyung some shit

 **Jung Hoseok** : do a dance video with him and show it to me

 **Jung Hoseok** : and I'll reconsider

 **Park Jimin** : :)

 **Park Jimin** : on it

 

**Frenemies**

**Ming** : that’s it

 **Ming** : I really am a member of the dance club now

 **Min** : did they send you an official thing

 **Ming** : no

 **Ming** : but I’ve been added to the official group chat


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that a new tag has been added. The drama and angst has a lot to do with this tag so please be aware of that. I'd really like to keep the angst to a minimum but hmmm. No promises.

**Frenemies**

**Min** : hao i made lunch wru

**Ming** : sorry can't come

**Ming** : I'm having lunch with my dance club hyungs

**Min** : oh okay

**Min:** I'll just save the rest for dinner later

 

**Jihoonie**

**Soonyoungie** : hey babe

**Soonyoungie** : lunch?

**Jihoonie** : can't

**Jihoonie** : I'm working on something

**Soonyoungie** : the sem’s just started

**Soonyoungie** : you already have work?

**Jihoonie** : yeah

**Jihoonie** : I just want to stay ahead

**Jihoonie** : sorry

**Soonyoungie** : no it's okay

**Soonyoungie** : don't work yourself too hard :)

 

**Frenemies**

**Min** : can you have lunch with me today

**Ming** : :(

**Ming** : I'm sorry

**Min** : no it's okay

**Min** : I'm glad you're making friends :)

 

**Min** : it's day 95

**Min** : not only are you making a hole in your pocket you're making a hole in my heart too

**Ming** : I'm sorry

**Ming** : I'll make it up to you

**Min** : hmm

**Min** : okay

 

**Minghawt**

**10/10** : hey hao

**10/10** : lunch today too?

**Minghawt** : can't hyung :(

**Minghawt** : my best friend is feeling left out

**10/10** : bring him with you!

**Minghawt** : he's cooking

**10/10** : bring me with you?!

**Minghawt** : but what about Jun hyung and Wonwoo hyung?

**10/10** : they can have quality time together

**10/10** : or we can bring them too?

**10/10** : idk

**10/10** : you can say no :)

**Minghawt** : hm

**Minghawt** : I'll ask my friend

 

**Frenemies**

**Ming** : gyu can my dance hyungs come too?

**Ming** : or did you want it to be just us?

**Min** : omg yes bring them!!!!

**Min** : I wanna meet them!!!!

 

**10/10**

**Minghawt** : hyung my friend says you can come

**Minghawt** : Jun hyung and Wonwoo hyung too

**10/10** : yesssssss

**10/10** : I'll tell them

**10/10** : I'll buy drinks

**10/10** : where do you wanna meet?

**Minghawt** : the front of school is fine

 

**_Kwon Soonyoung_ ** _has added_ **_Xu Minghao_ ** _,_ **_Wen Junhui_ ** _,_ **_Kim Mingyu_ ** _and_ **_Jeon Wonwoo_ ** _to the chat_

**_Kwon Soonyoung_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_Lunch Buddies_ **

**_Kwon Soonyoung_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Sunshine_ **

**_Sunshine_ ** _changed_ **_Xu Minghao_ ** _’s name to_ **_Daisy_ **

**_Sunshine_ ** _changed_ **_Wen Junhui_ ** _’s name to_ **_Butter_ **

**_Sunshine_ ** _changed_ **_Kim Mingyu_ ** _’s name to_ **_Mellow_ **

**_Sunshine_ ** _changed_ **_Jeon Wonwoo_ ** _’s name to_ **_Yellow_ **

**Daisy** : hyung…

**Daisy** : wtf

**Yellow** : wtf are these chat names

**Sunshine** : would you rather be stupid fat rat

**Mellow** : oh

**Mellow** : hahahahahahaha

**Mellow** : I get it hyung!!!

**Butter** : I don't get it

**Daisy** : same

**Sunshine** : me and Mingyu are the only intellectuals here

**Yellow** : wtf

**_Yellow_ ** _has left the chat_

**Sunshine** : this bitch

**_Sunshine_ ** _has added_ **_Jeon Wonwoo_ ** _to the chat_

**Jeon Wonwoo** : don't touch my name

**Sunshine** : try me

**_Sunshine_ ** _has changed_ **_Jeon Wonwoo_ ** _’s name to_ **_Wonwho_ **

**Wonwho** : sigh

**Daisy** : can I change my name hyung

**Sunshine** : since jww is being a bitch

**Sunshine** : go for it

**Butter** : thank fuck

**_Daisy_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_H8_ **

**_Butter_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_The Most Beautiful Person In Your Life_ **

**Sunshine** : Junhui what the fuck

**The Most Beautiful Person In Your Life** : it's only the truth :)

**Sunshine** : it's too long

**The Most Beautiful Person In Your Life** : yeah like my penis :)

**Wonwho** : sigh

**_Sunshine_ ** _has changed_ **_The Most Beautiful Person In Your Life_ ** _’s name to_ **_Junhoe_ **

**Junhoe** : this is why we can't have nice things

**Mellow** : I like the name you gave me hyung!!!!

**Sunshine** : Mingyu, a literal angel

**Sunshine** : the only person that truly matters in this chat

**H8** : ummm

**Junhoe** : I mean

**Junhoe** : if you can cook like that then yeah

**Mellow** : ///////

**Mellow** : I like your friends hao!!!!!!!!

**H8** : they only like you for your food

**Mellow** : D:

**Sunshine** : who knew Minghao is such an edgelord

**Sunshine** : you and jww are prolly gonna get along well

**Wonwho** : are you calling me an edgelord

**Sunshine** : no you're not that cool

**Sunshine** : but you're emo

**Wonwho** : I am NOT

**Mellow** : Minghao used to be emo :)

**Sunshine** : OMGGGGGGG

**Junhoe** : HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Junhoe** : EXPOSE HIM

**Sunshine** : TELL US MORE

**H8** : Mingyu :)))

**H8** : don't you dare :)))))

**H8** : or I'll cut you :)))))))))

**Mellow** : D:

**Junhoe** : damn hao is scary

**H8** : damn right

**Sunshine** : I changed my mind you and my boyfriend will get along well

**Mellow** : oh

**Mellow** : you have a boyfriend hyung?

**Sunshine** : I haven't mentioned?

**Sunshine** : yeah I do :)

**Sunshine** : but he's in music production

**Sunshine** : you guys should meet him some time

**Mellow** : ohhhh

**Mellow** : oh shit

**Sunshine** : ??????

**Mellow** : nothinh hyufn :)

**Sunshine** : ??? okay ????

**Junhoe** : [eyes emoji]

**Junhoe** : I'm sensing drama

**Junhoe** : could it be

**Junhoe** : that you, Mingyu

**Junhoe** : has a crush on our Soonyoung

**Sunshine** : !!!!!!!!!!

**Wonwho** : what

**Sunshine** : omg is that true

**Mellow** : nooooo!!!!!!!

**Sunshine** : cuz if so I'm really flattered but I'm sorry I'm taken and I hope we stay as friends

**Mellow** : omg hyung no!!!!!!

**Sunshine** : D:

**Junhoe** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Mellow** : I don't have a crush on you hyung!!!!!

**Mellow** : I'm happy that you have a boyfriwnd!!!!!!

**Mellow** : I mean

**Mellow** : AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

**Mellow** : Jun hyung is mean >:(

**Junhoe** : holy shit I'm dying this is great

**Sunshine** : you don't have a crush on me?

**Mellow** : no!!!!!!

**Mellow** : Jun hyung is just being mean >:(

**Junhoe** : hahahahahahahaha

**Junhoe** : I'm sorry

**Sunshine** : oh phew

**Sunshine** : I really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings :(

**Mellow** : dw bout it hyung

**Mellow** : we're good :)

**Mellow** : but Jun hyung >:(

**Junhoe** : hahahahaha sorry

 

**Xu Minghao**

**Wen Junhui** : it's you isn't it

**Xu Minghao** : ??????

**Wen Junhui** : you're the one who has a crush on Soonyoung

**Xu Minghao** : I

**Wen Junhui** : dw :)

**Wen Junhui** : I won't tell anyone

**Xu Minghao** : do I have to kill Mingyu

**Wen Junhui** : hahahahaha nah

**Wen Junhui** : I just thought

**Wen Junhui** : if not Mingyu then it's probs you

**Wen Junhui** : plus you disappeared from the chat

**Xu Minghao** : I'm busy

**Xu Minghao** : I have things

**Wen Junhui** : okay

**Wen Junhui** : this'll be our secret :)

**_Wen Junhui_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Gege_ **

**_Gege_ ** _has changed_ **_Xu Minghao_** _'_ _s name to_ **_Didi_ **

 

**69 Line**

**Junhuehue** : hahahahaha a dongsaeng has a crush on Soonyoung

**Sunstar** : ?????

**Sunstar** : I thought that was just a joke

**Junhuehue** : yeah but it's funny

**Woozy** : oh?

**Woozy** : interesting

**Sunstar** : don't beleive him babe it's just a joke

**Sunstar** : and if it isn't you really shouldn't laugh at his feelings Junhui :(

**WonNO** : wow Soonyoung actually being sensible

**WonNO** : what has this world come to

**Junhuehue** : dw I'm sure it's nothing serious

**Junhuehue** : I'm not that mean

**Woozy** : it must be nice

**Woozy** : having someone crushing on you

**Junhuehue** : uhhhhh

**Sunstar** : ?????

**WonNO** : what is happening

**Woozy** : just kidding

**Woozy** : don't worry about it

**Woozy** : I'm going back to work

**Sunstar** : ????????

**WonNO** : damn

**Junhuehue** : should I seriously be apologizing or what

 

**Jihoonie**

**Soonyoungie** : babe????

**Soonyoungie** : are you mad????

**Jihoonie** : no, Soonyoung

**Jihoonie** : I'm just tired

**Jihoonie** : too much work

**Soonyoungie** : are you eating properly?

**Soonyoungie** : sleeping?

**Soonyoungie** : you should take a break

**Soonyoungie** : do you want me to come over?

**Jihoonie** : no, it's fine

**Jihoonie** : I'll take a break and eat

**Jihoonie** : don't worry about me

**Jihoonie** : Seungcheol hyung is gonna be having a house party soon right? I'll make sure to have fun and get a proper break then

**Soonyoungie** : okay

**Soonyoungie** : don't work yourself too hard

**Soonyoungie** : call me if you need anything

**Jihoonie** : okay

**Jihoonie** : thanks, Soonyoung

**Soonyoungie** : <333333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha I'm doing regular updates. Let's see how long this lasts.

**Lunch Buddies**

**Sunshine** : hey hao, gyu

**Sunshine** : do you wanna come to a house party

**Junhoe** : do you mean Seungcheol hyung’s party because hell yeah you guys should come

**Junhoe** : cheol hyung’s parties are the best

**Junhoe** : especially for freshmen

**Mellow** : uhhh is it alright for us to come tho

**Sunshine** : yeah!!!!!!

**Sunshine** : cheol hyung loves meeting new people

**Sunshine** : and you guys are my beloved dongsaengs so he'll be happy to meet you!!!!

**Wonwho** : *adopt you

**H8** : excuse me

**Sunshine** : he's our dad friend so

**Sunshine** : he adopts people like people adopt dogs

**H8** : did you just compare me to a dog

**H8** : because what breed

**Junhoe** : a poodle

**H8** : what the fuck

**Sunshine** : so are you guys in????

**Mellow** : if you're sure hyung

**Mellow** : then yeah

**H8** : sure hyung

**Sunshine** : great!!!!!

**Sunshine** : I can meet you guys in front of the school and we can go together k?

**H8** : k

**Mellow** : k

**Junhoe** : k

**Wonwho** : k

  
  


Minghao stumbles outside the house and into the front porch, the chilly night air of the beginning of winter a refreshing contrast against his heated cheeks. He didn't drink enough to get drunk, but he feels like he's just about to get there so he thought getting some air might be a good idea. Besides that, no matter how much he likes parties and dancing and having fun, he was starting to get overwhelmed by the amount of people inside. They're a fun bunch, and he likes them all, but…

What he didn't account for is for someone else to be outside. He's sitting there on the steps, humming a quiet tune, and staring off blankly into the distance. Minghao remembers meeting him earlier when Soonyoung was doing introductions, but there's so many names to remember that he doesn't recall a single one at all. He shuffles awkwardly, wondering if he should say something, but the person takes the choice out of his hands when he turns to look at Minghao. He smiles, the corners of his lips curving prettily, and Minghao freezes.

“Hello,” the person says, voice gentle and soft. His face is a little red but Minghao isn't sure if it's from the cold or the alcohol. “Aren't you Soonyoung’s little friend?” He lets out a small laugh. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that. I might be a little drunk. What's your name again?”

“Uh,” Minghao says. “Xu Minghao.”

“Minghao!” the person repeats with a snap of his fingers. “That's what it was. Well, I'm Hong Jisoo. Joshua. Jisoo. It doesn't matter.” He pauses. “You can call me hyung.”

“Oh, okay.”

From what Minghao remembers of Jisoo when they met earlier, he seemed to be that one person who's always the designated driver, and is the one who's always carrying his friends home. He was so polite and proper that seeing him drunk like this is a bit… amusing.

“Well, Minghao,” Jisoo says, clearing his throat. “What are you doing out here? Not enjoying the party?”

“Oh, I just wanted to have some fresh air,” Minghao says. Suddenly, he doesn't feel as tipsy anymore. “What about you… hyung?”

“Hm? Oh, I just wanted some air, too.” He sighs and looks up at the clear sky where a few visible stars are twinkling. “I love them all, you know, each and every single one of them. But sometimes…” he sighs again. “Sometimes…” and he falls silent.

Minghao waits, but nothing more seems to be forthcoming. He bends a little to get a look at Jisoo’s face as he prompts, “Sometimes..?”

Suddenly, Jisoo bursts into tears. There's no warning, not even a sob. Tears have just suddenly started running down his face.

Minghao panics.

“Hyung?!” he exclaims, kneeling beside Jisoo. He doesn't really know what he should do in this kind of situation. He doesn't even know this person that well.

“I love them all,” Jisoo says again. He seems to be talking to himself more than to Minghao. “And I know they all love me, too. But then why..?” Tears are still steadily falling down his face and he blinks and blinks through them. “It hurts.”

Minghao is at a loss. Should he call someone? “What hurts, hyung?”

Jisoo turns to look at him. His expression clears a little, and he leans closer to Minghao. “I feel so out of place,” he whispers like it's a secret.

And it probably is, Minghao thinks, as he sits there staring at Jisoo’s tear-stained face. He doesn't know him that well, but he does know that Jisoo is Soonyoung’s hyung and is friends with… the rest of Soonyoung’s hyungs and friends. Which amounts to a lot of people, and yet Minghao is the one who finds Jisoo here, crying.

Minghao’s chest constricts with sympathy. “I think…” he says. “I think I know how you feel, hyung.”

Jisoo blinks at him, and then gives him a sad, watery smile. “I'm sorry that you feel that way, Xu Minghao,” he says.

Before Minghao can say anything else, Jisoo rubs at his eyes. “I think I'm drunk,” he says, sounding surprisingly sober. “I think I should head home.” He turns to Minghao. “Do you want me to call you a ride?”

Minghao shakes his head. “No, I… I said I'd go home with my friends.”

Jisoo smiles. “All right.” And then he stands up, swaying a little, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “I'll see you around, Minghao,” he says, giving Minghao one last smile before walking away.

Minghao stays sitting there for a long while after, baffled and confused about what just happened.

 

**Frenemies**

**Min** : hao wru?

**Ming** : I'm outside

**Ming** : just getting some air

**Min** : are u ok

**Ming** : ????

**Ming** : why wouldn't I be

**Min** : because Soonyoung hyung

**Ming** : ?????

**Ming** : oh

**Ming** : I'm okay

**Ming** : it's just a stupid small crush gyu you don't have to worry about me

**Ming** : his boyfriend is a lil scary and intimidating

**Ming** : but I'm okay

**Min** : okay

**Min** : tell me when you wanna go home

**Ming** : okay

**Ming** : thanks gyu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new tag has been added. This should have been here since the very beginning but I keep forgetting. We've got a long way to go, folks.

**Hosh**

**Josh** : Soonyoung

**Josh** : I need a favor

**Hosh** : what's up hyung

**Hosh** : who do i need to kill

**Josh** : It's nothing like that

**Josh** : Do you have Minghao’s number?

**Hosh** : yeah hyung why

**Josh** : Can you give me his number, please?

**Hosh** : oh????

**Josh** : Just

**Josh** : Please

 

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx** : Hello! This is Hong Jisoo. I got your number from Soonyoung. I just wanted to apologize about what happened last night. I'd like to buy you coffee as an apology, if you're fine with that.

**Xu Minghao** : oh, it's okay! You don't have to buy me coffee!

**xxx-xxx-xxxx** : How about lunch? I'm really embarrassed about what happened and I would like to explain myself since I remember saying things that I really shouldn't have.

**xxx-xxx-xxxx** : Please let me treat you to something

**Xu Minghao** : oh

**Xu Minghao** : then coffee is fine

 

**Lunch Buddies**

**Sunshine** : Xu Minghao

**Sunshine** : why was our lord and savior Hong Jisoo asking for your number

**Junhoe** : oh????

**Wonwho** : I thought I saw you two having coffee together

**Wonwho** : so that wasn't just my bad eyesight

**Junhoe** : oh??????

**Sunshine** : ?!?!?!?!?!

**Sunshine** : xu minghao explain yourself

**H8** : hyungs

**H8** : it's nothing

**Junhoe** : oh????

**Sunshine** : that's suspicious

**H8** : it's really nothing

**H8** : we got to talking during the party

**H8** : but we were both drunk so

**Sunshine** : !!!!!!!!!!

**Junhoe** : oh??????

**H8** : it's really nothing!!!!!!

**_Sunshine_ ** _ changed  _ **_H8_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_Minghoe_ **

**Junhoe** : damn minghoe be stealing my name

**Minghoe** : nothing hapoened!!!!!!

**Sunshine** : then why he wantin ur digits boi

**Minghoe** : it's not because something happened!!!!!

**Minghoe** : because nothing haopened!!!!

**Mellow** : um

**Mellow** : if it helps i went home with hao

**Junhoe** : oh????

**Minghoe** : oh my god jun hyung stop or i'll literally fight you

**Junhoe** : D:

**Minghoe** : anyway if you really want to know then go ask Jisoo hyung

**Minghoe** : it's something that's not mine to tell okay

**Sunshine** : hm

**Sunshine** : interesting

**Sunshine** : mom will hear about this

**Sunshine** : probably

 

**_Kwon Soonyoung_ ** _ has added  _ **_Yoon Jeonghan_ ** _ ,  _ **_Choi Seungcheol_ ** _ and  _ **_Xu Minghao_ ** _ to the chat _

**Kwon Soonyoung** : so uh

**Kwon Soonyoung** : I know I said mom will hear about this

**Kwon Soonyoung** : but I actually wasn't serious and I actually didn't think he would

**Kwon Soonyoung** : it wasn't me who told him I swear

**Kwon Soonyoung** : but I'm sorry for putting you here hao I was threatened

**Kwon Soonyoung** : good luck I promise I'll bury your body

**_Kwon Soonyoung_ ** _ has left the chat _

**Xu Minghao** : wtf

**Xu Minghao** : what is this

**Xu Minghao** : where am I

**Xu Minghao** : why am I here

**Yoon Jeonghan** : greetings child

**Yoon Jeonghan** : a little birdie has informed me that you had coffee with our Hong Jisoo

**Xu Minghao** : oh my god it was literally one (1) coffee

**Xu Minghao** : why is everyone freaking out

**Yoon Jeonghan** : because our Jisoo is a holy figure

**Yoon Jeonghan** : but that's not the point

**Yoon Jeonghan** : the point is that he rejected my request to play with me because he had to go meet you

**Yoon Jeonghan** : and he said it's important

**Yoon Jeonghan** : and that he owes you an apology

**Yoon Jeonghan** : now why would our Jisoo who's never done anything wrong ever in his life owe someone an apology

**Yoon Jeonghan** : explain this

**Xu Minghao** : why are you asking me and not him

**Yoon Jeonghan** : because I have a theory that it's actually you who's done something wrong and Jisoo just ended up thinking it's his fault because he's a saint like that

**Yoon Jeonghan** : and he won't tell me anything so I thought I'll ask you

**Xu Minghao** : why do u want to know anyway

**Yoon Jeonghan** : because I'm his best friend

**Xu Minghao** : oohhhhhh

**Xu Minghao** : you're the best friend

**Yoon Jeonghan** : what's that supposed to mean

**Xu Minghao** : I keep telling everyone to ask Jisoo hyung about this

**Xu Minghao** : altho maybe he won't tell you because it's about you

**Yoon Jeonghan** : what

**Choi Seungcheol** : what

**Xu Minghao** : oops I've said too much

**Xu Minghao** : just go talk to Jisoo hyung k

**_Xu Minghao_ ** _ has left the chat _

**Yoon Jeonghan** : what a brat

**Yoon Jeonghan** : I like him

 

**Jisoo-hyung**

**Jisoo-hyung** : omg Hao I heard about what happened with Jeonghan :(

**Jisoo-hyung** : I'm sorry about him, he gets really protective

**Minghao** : it's okay hyung it wasn't anything scary

**Minghao** : they just keep asking me why I met up with you

**Minghao** : why won't you tell them hyung?

**Jisoo-hyung** : how can I? No one's supposed to know in the first place

**Jisoo-hyung** : I'll only hurt them if they know

**Minghao** : but you're the one hurting right now

**Jisoo-hyung** : yes, and I'd rather keep it that way

**Jisoo-hyung** : I don't mind hurting so long as they're happy

**Jisoo-hyung** : that's what's important to me

**Minghao** : your happiness is important too hyung

**Jisoo-hyung** : I

**Jisoo-hyung** : thanks Hao

**Jisoo-hyung** : I think

**Jisoo-hyung** : that for now

**Jisoo-hyung** : it's enough that I have you listening to me

**Jisoo-hyung** : even if it started as an accident

**Jisoo-hyung** : :)

**Minghao** : I'll always listen to you hyung

**Minghao** : we can hang out and have coffee again if you'd like

**Jisoo-hyung** : that would probably only make the others bother you more :(

**Minghao** : I don't mind

**Minghao** : I don't care

**Minghao** : I liked hanging out with you hyung so we should do it again :)

**Jisoo-hyung** : I

**Jisoo-hyung** : you're so nice Hao

**Jisoo-hyung** : I'm so happy you were there that night

 

**Lunch Buddies**

**_Minghoe_ ** _ has added  _ **_Hong Jisoo_ ** _ to the chat _

**_Minghoe_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Hong Jisoo_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_American Import_ **

**Sunshine** : hyung Jeonghan hyung is going to kill us for stealing you

**American Import** : hahaha

**American Import** : I'm sure he won't mind :)

**Sunshine** : that's a lie and you know it

**Sunshine** : I can already see him coming for our lives

**Wonwho** : literally

**Sunshine** : what

**Wonwho** : Jeonghan hyung was just here in the literature building looking for Jisoo hyung

**Wonwho** : I told him we were just with him for lunch and is probs with hao now

**Wonwho** : he's on his way to the arts building now

**Wonwho** : particularly in dance

**Sunshine** : oh shit time to run for our lives bye

**American Import** : hahaha no need to worry you guys I gotchu

**Sunshine** : oh god what has minghao done to our lord and savior


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes have you watched 고맙다 yet like I've never felt so blessed and I haven't stopped crying since 4am like play this song in my funeral pls
> 
> I feel like I should be saying something about the chapter ahead but my brain only has 고맙다 on loop rn so like maybe later on
> 
> Enjoy enjoy don't forget to listen to 고맙다
> 
> P.S. thank you so much to everyone who has left me kudos and comments. I appreciate every single one of them and I cry at each one tbh

**PDU Dance**

**Jung Hoseok** : good work today guys!

**Jung Hoseok** : i know this event on october is small so i appreciate y'all still doing your best!

**Kwon Soonyoung** : it's only to be expected hyung!

**Kwon Soonyoung** : we have to give it our best no matter how small!

**Jung Hoseok** : very true!

**Jung Hoseok** : I've no doubt that you guys are gonna get scouted even before getting out of school!

**Jeon Jeongguk** : do you think there will be scouts on the even hyung

**Jung Hoseok** : hmm

**Jung Hoseok** : scouts are more likely to attend the bigger events like the year end showcase

**Jung Hoseok** : but sometimes there's one or two

**Jung Hoseok** : so it's always best to dance to impress!

**Park Jimin** : I'm sure we'll wow the audience, hyung!

**Park Jimin** : especially with your and Soonyoung’s choreography combined

**Jung Hoseok** : wow you really know how to flatter Jiminie!

**Jung Hoseok** : but it's not just us!

**Jung Hoseok** : all y'all’s contributions have helped us make an awesome choreography!

**Jung Hoseok** : I'm really happy that you guys are in the club with me!

**Kwon Soonyoung** : aww hyung you're gonna make me cry!

**Kwon Soonyoung** : and the sem’s just started!

**Jung Hoseok** : haha! I love you guys <3

**Jung Hoseok** : now be sure to come on wednesday or y'all dead

**Kwon Soonyoung** : of course hyung <3

**Park Jimin** : wouldn't miss it for the world <3

 

**Hoseokie-hyung <3**

**Hoseokie-hyung <3** : Soonyoungie!

**Hoseokie-hyung <3** : idk if Jihoonie’s told you yet

**Hoseokie-hyung <3** : but Yoongi-hyung’s gonna be free friday night

**Hoseokie-hyung <3** : so he wants us four to have dinner together!

**Hoshikie <3** : omg

**Hoshikie <3** : we'll be there hyung!

**Hoshikie <3** : Jihoonie’s been really busy as always

**Hoshikie <3** : but I'll be sure to drag him along!

**Hoseokie-hyung <3** : excellent!

**Hoseokie-hyung <3** : I'll see you then!

  
  


Seungcheol almost jumps out of his skin the moment he turns the lights on in the recording studio when he sees someone hunched over in front of the synthesizer. He presses a hand against his chest to calm his racing heart before creeping over to take a peek at the person already inside.

He already has an idea of who it might be as there's really only one person in the entire department who would be in the studio as early as ten in the morning on a Saturday because they ended up not going home the night before and, thus, fell asleep in here. When Seungcheol gets close enough to identify the person, it's just as he expected. It's Jihoon.

Sighing exasperatedly, Seungcheol gently taps him on the shoulder, and Jihoon sits up so fast that Seungcheol has to take a step back.

Jihoon whips around to look at him, and blinks and blinks, looking dazed and confused. 

“Morning, Jihoon,” Seungcheol greets slowly to try and not freak out the other.

Jihoon just groans and rubs at his eyes. “What time is it?” he rasps, his voice hoarse from disuse.

“It's past ten,” Seungcheol says. “Did you do an all-nighter again? I thought we already said to not do that.”

“I know,” Jihoon groans out, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. “I know.”

Seungcheol stares at the miserable figure that Jihoon makes, sitting there with rumpled clothes and equally rumpled hair. He wants to scold him, to lecture him about how worried they get for him, but he takes pity. He sighs, and says, “Let me call Soonyoung.”

“No!” Jihoon almost shouts with such vehemence that Seungcheol is surprised. He stares at the other with wide eyes, waiting for an explanation.

“Just…” Jihoon starts, voice now low and wavering. “No. Not right now. Not today.”

“Did you and Soonyoung fight?” Seungcheol asks.

Jihoon shakes his head. “No. Of course not.”

“Then, what's wrong?” 

Jihoon shakes his head again. “Nothing.”

“Jihoon.”

“Hyung.”

“I'm calling Soonyoung.”

“No!”

The two of them just stare at one another, waiting for the other to back down. But Seungcheol stands his ground, and Jihoon is the first to break.

“I… I just… I can't look at him right now.”

“What?” Seungcheol says, eyes wide.

Jihoon groans heartily and ruffles his hair, displacing the strands even more. He looks like static is running through him with the way his hair is standing up. “I know, okay?” he says. “I know it's horrible and terrible and I fucking hate myself for it every time, but I can't help but feel this resentment towards him.”

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol gasps, horrified. “You're dating him.”

“I know!” Jihoon exclaims, shooting out of his chair. And although Seungcheol still stands taller, he's fucking terrified. “I know, and I don't know how to tell him! I don't know how to tell him that I'm not as mature as he thinks I am, that I am an insecure piece of shit who's envious of his damn boyfriend, that maybe he and I are not meant to be the way Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung are!”

Jihoon is panting by the time he's done, and Seungcheol is fucking thankful that the recording studio is soundproofed. Jihoon is not quite crying, but his face is red, and Seungcheol feels like his jaw is going to drop to the ground with how wide he's gaping.

There's silence between them for Seungcheol-doesn't-know-how-long until Jihoon blinks and seems to come back to his senses. And then, quite appropriately, he breathes out, “Fuck.”

Seungcheol couldn't agree more. A litany of ‘fucks' follow suit while Seungcheol opens and closes his mouth, trying to think of what to say.

When nothing comes out, Jihoon sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair. “Hyung,” he says, sounding very tired all of a sudden. Seungcheol vaguely remembers that he didn't have proper sleep. “Please don't tell anyone about this. I'm trying to figure it out, I promise.”

Seungcheol can only really nod. “Okay,” he says. “Do you want me to drive you home? You really should get some sleep.”

“Didn't you come here to record, hyung?”

“It can wait.”

Jihoon shakes his head. “It's fine, hyung. Besides, I live far from school, and far from your place.”

“I don't mind.”

“Yeah, well, I mind. I don't want to owe you gas money.”

Seungcheol snorts. “I'm not gonna let you travel on your own when you look like you're about to fall off your feet. How about coming to mine?”

Jihoon pauses, considering. “Really?”

“Yeah. You can sleep and head home after.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Satisfied, Seungcheol nods. “Good. Let's go.”

  
  


**Angel <3**

**Angel** **< 3**: hey babe are u home can I come over

**Baby Daddy** : yeah sure

**Baby Daddy** : Jihoon is here with me tho

**Angel <3** : k omw

  
  


Jihoon is already asleep by the time Seungcheol opens the door to let Jeonghan in. Jeonghan gives him a quick peck as a greeting before going straight into the living room and throwing himself on the couch.

“Where's Jihoon?” he asks.

Seungcheol closes the door as he responds, “In my room. He's sleeping.”

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at him as he joins the other on the couch. But Jeonghan just shrugs, and sighs dramatically. “Cheolie, listen--can you believe this? I ask Jisoo, right, if he wants to hang out with me--like go shopping or something because it's been awhile since only the two of us spent time together, right? But then, guess what?” He pauses, but he doesn't let Seungcheol answer. “He said no! He said, and I quote, ‘I can't today Jeonghannie, I'm going out with Minghao today', like, what? He blows me off, his best friend, for someone he hasn't even known for a month? Can you believe him?”

Seungcheol waits to see if anything else is forthcoming but Jeonghan just looks at him with expectant eyes. “Maybe Jisoo just wants to develop his friendship with Minghao,” he says. “I mean, you two live together so it's easier to hang out together. It might not be the same with Minghao?”

Jeonghan pouts a little. “Doesn't mean he can keep on rejecting me. It's hurting my feelings.”

“Then, talk to him about this?”

“No way,” Jeonghan says immediately, shaking his head. “I don't want to be clingy.”

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “You're already clingy.”

Jeonghan huffs. “Fine. I don't want to seem possessive.”

“Then give it more time. I mean, it'll probably be worse when he gets a boyfriend.” 

“What?” Jeonghan practically squeaks, surprising Seungcheol.

“What?” he asks back, confused. 

“What--Jisoo, getting a boyfriend?”

“Yeah?” Seungcheol says, still confused. “He and Minghao could get together. Isn't that why you wanted to talk to Minghao in the first place?”

“No?” Jeonghan says, also looking confused now. “It's because Jisoo was being weird and evasive, and keeping secrets from me?”

Seungcheol is still confused, just as Jeonghan seems to be, so he just shrugs. “It could still happen. Maybe that's why he's hanging out a lot with Minghao.”

Jeonghan gapes at him. “Cheolie, do you know how serious this is? Jisoo has never had a boyfriend in all our years of friendship. He's probably not even gay!”

“How could you not know whether he's gay or not?”

“Because he's never had any interest in anyone, like, ever!”

“Maybe you just didn't know.”

“How could I not know? I'm his best friend!”

Seungcheol sighs. “I don't know, Han. You should be talking to him about this, not me.”

Jeonghan runs a hand through his hair, looking deflated.

Sensing the drop in Jeonghan's energy, Seungcheol gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen. “You want something to drink?” he calls out to Jeonghan. “Or eat? I have cake?”

“I'll have some cake, then,” Jeonghan responds.

Seungcheol cuts him a slice, and he returns to the couch with a plate of cake. He hands it over to Jeonghan, and he watches him eat for a moment until it seems like Jeonghan's mood has improved, even for a little. 

Halfway through his cake, Jeonghan asks, “Why is Jihoon here, anyway?”

“Huh?” Seungcheol blinks. “Oh, I went to the recording studio earlier and found him there. He'd stayed overnight again. I offered to drive him home because he basically looked dead on his feet, but he wouldn't let me so I offered he sleep here instead before going home.”

Jeonghan frowns. “I thought he'd said that he'll stop doing that.”

“Yeah, but…” Seungcheol shrugs. “I thought I'll tell him off after he's had some sleep.”

Jeonghan snorts. “Of course. I'm surprised Soonyoung isn't here.”

“Ah, Jihoon didn't want him to be told.” Jeonghan throws him a questioning look. “You know how Soonyoung gets. Jihoon didn't want him to worry.”

“Right.” Jeonghan eats the last bite of his cake, and sighs. “Well, seeing as we can't do the do because Jihoon is here, and we don't exactly want to leave him by himself either, why don't you put on a movie for us to watch, hm, Cheolie?”

“Fine. What do you want to watch?”

“How about something Disney? I'm feeling delicate.”

Seungcheol snorts, but he gets up from the couch and does as he's told.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still crying because of the comeback am I ever gonna recover probably not

**Devilman**

**Devilman** : soonyoung 

**Crybaby** : hyung

**Crybaby** : i didn't do anything i swear

**Devilman** : i haven't even said anything yet

**Devilman** : anw is jisoo with minghao again

**Crybaby** : uhhhh

**Crybaby** : don't kill my dongsaeng hyung

**Crybaby** : pls

**Crybaby** : not until we finish the performance on october

**Crybaby** : we've already done so much we won't be able to change the choreography anymore wo it looking hurried or awkward

**Crybaby** : besides i actually like minghao

**Crybaby** : he's got some moves hyung

**Devilman** : apparently so

**Devilman** : hyung’s so lonely soonyoungie :(

**Devilman** : first it's jisoo now it's seungcheol

**Devilman** : he's been hanging out with jihoonie more cuz jihoonie’s been down lately

**Devilman** : hyung is so lonely :(

**Crybaby** : wait what

**Crybaby** : what's this about jihoon

**Devilman** : oh oops

**Devilman** : i wasn't supposed to tell you

**Crybaby** : hyung

**Devilman** : jihoon's been feeling down

**Devilman** : just this saturday he was at cheolie’s sleeping cuz he spent overnight at the studio again

**Devilman** : we already scolded him dw

**Devilman** : but yk how he overworks himself whenever he's upset about something

**Crybaby** : he hasn't said anything to me about this

**Devilman** : maybe he just doesn't want you to worry soonyoungie

**Devilman** : don't take it to heart

**Devilman** : now why don't you come hang out with your hyung?

**Crybaby** : okay

 

**Jihoonie**

**Soonyoungie** : babe?

**Jihoonie** : yeah?

**Soonyoungie** : i heard you haven't been feeling well

**Soonyoungie** : what's wrong?

**Jihoonie** : what do you mean?

**Jihoonie** : I'm okay

**Soonyoungie** : no i meant that you've been down lately

**Jihoonie** : oh

**Jihoonie** : it's nothing

**Jihoonie** : just stress, like usual

**Jihoonie** : I just have so many things to do, that's all

**Soonyoungie** : okay

**Soonyoungie** : you know you can always talk to me right?

**Soonyoungie** : and i’m here if you need to take a break

**Jihoonie** : yeah, I know

**Jihoonie** : I know

**Jihoonie** : thanks, Soonyoung

 

Minghao stretches across the floor, sweat dripping down his temples, and soaking his back, muscles aching deliciously from practice. The club meeting ended about an hour ago and it's only him and Soonyoung in the studio now after having decided to stay to think of choreography to follow the verses they've already done. Soonyoung had called for a break so now Minghao is lying spread-eagle against the wooden floor while Soonyoung is off rummaging in his bag.

There's only the sound of Minghao's breathing for a few minutes until an audible sigh comes from Soonyoung. That makes Minghao look up to see Soonyoung frowning at his phone, and Minghao sits up.

“Everything okay, hyung?” he asks, and Soonyoung looks up from his phone.

“Hm? Yeah,” he says, throwing his phone back into his bag and sighing again. “Yeah.”

Unconvinced, Minghao presses, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Soonyoung insists, but he's ruffling at his hair. “It's nothing.”

“Hyung,” Minghao says, unimpressed. “I can tell when you're lying.”

Soonyoung sighs heavily, looking defeated. “It's nothing big, really,” he says. “It's Jihoon. Seems like he's been down about something but he's never told me. It's stupid, I mean, he's not obligated to tell me everything. But I'm worried.”

Minghao shrugs. “It's a valid concern if it's making you worry. Why won't he tell you, though?”

“Jihoon's never been good at expressing his feelings outside of songs,” Soonyoung says, shrugging. “As far as I know, only Seungcheol-hyung can pull those things out of him, mostly because they've known each other for a long time. And I don't want to push him to tell me things ‘cause he might think I'm nosy or something.”

“Haven't you been dating for a long time?” Minghao asks.

A slow smile spreads over Soonyoung’s lips, looking oddly bashful. “Well, not a long  _ long _ time. We met last year through Hoseokie-hyung and his boyfriend, Yoongi-hyung who is Jihoon’s cousin. We started dating a few months after ‘cause it just seemed right, you know? It's like fate that we met like this. And Jihoon may seem scary and intimidating but he's actually really nice and he cares and he's really good at what he does.” He pauses to take a breath, his smile still in place although it turns a little sad. “And he may always be busy but that's okay because I know how much composition and production matters to him. I just wish he's rely on me more.”

“Have you told him that?” Minghao asks.

“I have,” Soonyoung says. “But he's a stubborn man. We tell him not to work too much, and he says he'll try, but he still ends up spending the night in the recording studio. He's not very good at taking care of himself but I guess we can't all be good at everything.”

“You should take him out for a break, then.”

“I would, but we have a performance on October and you know how much practice takes up much of our time. He and I are just too busy.”

Soonyoung’s expression falls after he says that, like he's just realizing something that isn't exactly good. Minghao has an inkling of what's going on through Soonyoung’s head right now, and he chews on his bottom lip, thinking of ways to lift up the heavy atmosphere that has befallen them.

“Well,” he says, trying to be hopeful. “You can always go after the performance. Somewhere nice and fun.”

The sadness doesn't completely leave Soonyoung but he does brighten up a little. “Yeah, you're right. After the performance and midterms, we should have some time then.”

“And you'll have some time to think of where to take him,” Minghao adds teasingly, to which Soonyoung laughs.

“Yeah, you're right.” Soonyoung brightens up some more to something resembling his usual self. “Wow, I feel better. Thanks for listening, Hao.”

“It's no problem, hyung,” Minghao says, smiling.

“Shall we go back to practice?”

Minghao heaves himself up the floor, nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

Just before Soonyoung turns the music back on, he looks at Minghao and smirks. “By the way,” he says. “How are you and Jisoo-hyung doing?”

Minghao only groans while Soonyoung laughs.

 

**Wonwoo-hyung**

**Mingyu** : hyung

**Wonwoo-hyung** : yeah

**Mingyu** : are you free

**Mingyu** : hao is busy practicing

**Mingyu** : and my head's about to explode from this paper

**Mingyu** : pls save me :(

**Wonwoo-hyung** : I'm in the library

**Wonwoo-hyung** : writing a paper

**Wonwoo-hyung** : you can come distract me, if you want

**Mingyu** : i mean

**Mingyu** : i don't want to distract you

**Wonwoo-hyung** : fine

**Wonwoo-hyung** : then suffer

**Mingyu** : hyung :((((

**Wonwoo-hyung** : just come to the library, gyu

**Mingyu** : okay

**Mingyu** : omw

**Mingyu** : wait which library

**Mingyu** : hyung

**Mingyu** : hyunggggg

**Mingyu** : hyung doNT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS

 

**_Yoon Jeonghan_ ** _ has added  _ **_Hong Jisoo_ ** _ ,  _ **_Choi Seungcheol_ ** _ ,  _ **_Lee Jihoon_ ** _ , and 5 others into the chat _

**_Yoon Jeonghan_ ** _ has named the chat  _ **_Yoon Jeonghan Support Group_ **

**Xu Minghao** : what now

**Yoon Jeonghan** : stfu this is all your fault to begin with

**Yoon Jeonghan** : i’m tired of y'all not hanging out with me cuz y'all hanging out with eo

**Yoon Jeonghan** : like what is this disrespect

**Wen Junhui** : does the chat name mean that this is a chat to support yoon jeonghan or a chat to support people from yoon jeonghan

**Kwon Soonyoung** : probs both

**Yoon Jeonghan** : don't be silly

**Yoon Jeonghan** : if this was a chat to support people from me i shouldn't be here

**Xu Minghao** : you're right

**Xu Minghao** : you're triggering so

**_Xu Minghao_ ** _ has removed  _ **_Yoon Jeonghan_ ** _ from the chat _

**Hong Jisoo** : omg hao

**Hong Jisoo** : jeonghan’s gonna be angry with you more than he already is

**Choi Seungcheol** : pls don't antagonize my boyfriend

**_Choi Seungcheol_ ** _ has added  _ **_Yoon Jeonghan_ ** _ into the chat _

**Yoon Jeonghan** : go die xu minghao

**Yoon Jeonghan** : anyways as i was saying

**Yoon Jeonghan** : you guys keep on hanging wo me which means i’m probably missing out on a lot of good tea

**Yoon Jeonghan** : so i’ve decided to create this chat where y'all can update me on your lives

**Yoon Jeonghan** : i want to know what you are doing

**Yoon Jeonghan** : or who you are doing, for that matter

**Xu Minghao** : p sure that's none of your business

**Yoon Jeonghan** : it is if you're doing my best friend >:(

**Wen Junhui** : expOSED 

**Hong Jisoo** : hannie!

**Xu Minghao** : i meeeeean

**Hong Jisoo** : there's nothing between me and Minghao

**Hong Jisoo** : stop it

**Yoon Jeonghan** : k whatever

**Yoon Jeonghan** : anyways i actually made a new friend!

**Hong Jisoo** : what

**Choi Seungcheol** : what

**Kwon Soonyoung** : what

**Wen Junhui** : what

**Xu Minghao** : what

**Yoon Jeonghan** : a child from my program!!!

**Yoon Jeonghan** : very sweet and very talented!!!!!

**Yoon Jeonghan** : a literal angel!!!!!

**Kwon Soonyoung** : oh no

**Kwon Soonyoung** : hyung found someone new to traumatize

**Yoon Jeonghan** : i’d introduce him to you guys but you're literally nowhere to be found these days so

**Choi Seungcheol** : we should have a get together once midterms are over

**Choi Seungcheol** : i do miss you guys’ faces

**Kwon Soonyoung** : sounds great hyung!

**Kwon Soonyoung** : we could all use a break!

**Choi Seungcheol** : yeah so lemme know when your last day of exams are okay

**Yoon Jeonghan** : k

**Hong Jisoo** : k

**Kwon Soonyoung** : k

**Xu Minghao** : k

**Wen Junhui** : k


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

**Jihoonie**

**Soonyoungie** : babe i know you're busy with your projects and exams and all that

**Soonyoungie** : but you'll come see my club’s performance right?

**Jihoonie** : I don't know, soon

**Jihoonie** : I have four projects to submit on the same week

**Jihoonie** : I can try

**Jihoonie** : but no promises

**Soonyoungie** : oh okay

**Soonyoungie** : it's okay

**Soonyoungie** : it's just a small performance anyway

**Soonyoungie** : don't stay too late in the studio okay?

 

**Hoseok-hyung**

**Hoseok-hyung** : jihoonie

**Hoseok-hyung** : what's this i hear about you not coming to see our performance

**Hoseok-hyung** : soonie is really down about it

**Hoseok-hyung** : yoongi hyung never missed a single one of my performances you know

**Hoseok-hyung** : no matter how busy he gets

**Hoseok-hyung** : no matter how small the performance

**Hoseok-hyung** : he's always there to support me

**Hoseok-hyung** : you should be doing the same with soonie you know

**Hoseok-hyung** : especially with how busy you can get

**Hoseok-hyung** : this might be the only time he feels that you actually love him you know

**Jihoonie** : hyung

**Jihoonie** : I 

**Jihoonie** : I wanted to surprise him, that's all

**Hoseok-hyung** : oh!!!!

**Hoseok-hyung** : that's a great idea jihoonie!!!!

**Hoseok-hyung** : sorry about that

**Hoseok-hyung** : i was just worried about soonie

**Hoseok-hyung** : it's great that you'll be there!!!

**Hoseok-hyung** : don't worry i won't tell him ;)

 

Soonyoung throws himself into the arms of his club members after their successful performance, cheering and jumping in a circle in their excitement. Once that has died down and they've all separated, he's immediately pulled into another hug from Hoseok.

“Soonyoung-ah, Soonyoung-ah,” Hoseok says, gripping him tightly. “You did so well tonight!” He pushes Soonyoung at arm's length, squeezing his shoulders. “I'm so proud of you! I chose you well as vice-president!”

Pleased at being acknowledged, Soonyoung continues beaming even as Hoseok shakes him in his own excitement. “Ah, hyung!” he says in response. “We wouldn't have done so well without you!”

“Ah, that's not true! I'm sure you'll still do well after I graduate and you've become the president of the club!”

Soonyoung stills at that, blinking at Hoseok in surprise. “Wait,” he says. “President of the club? After you graduate? But what about Jimin-hyung?”

An arm snakes itself around Soonyoung’s shoulders, and he turns to see Jimin now standing at his side. “You don't have to worry about me, Soonyoung-ah!” he says, smiling. “I've never been interested in becoming president or whatever. Besides, I'd be too busy as a senior to manage a club and everything.”

“If Hoseok-hyung can do it, I'm sure you'll be able to do it too, Jimin-hyung,” Soonyoung says.

Jimin shakes his head. “Nah. You'll do better than me at being president, Soonyoung-ah.”

“I agree,” a voice says from behind them, and Soonyoung turns to see Yoongi approaching with Jihoon. Soonyoung can't help but beam. “Jimin is way too busy staring at Taehyung’s ass to really pay attention to anything else, much less manage an entire club.”

Jimin sticks his tongue out at Yoongi while Soonyoung goes to squeeze Jihoon in a tight hug. “Babe,” he cries. “You came!”

“Of course,” Jihoon says with his face buried in Soonyoung’s chest. When Soonyoung lets him go, he manages a smile, if a little strained. “You looked good out there tonight.”

Soonyoung grins.

“Seokjin-hyung is waiting, Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi says, glancing at his wristwatch. Turning to Soonyoung and Jihoon, he says, “we're going out to eat. Do you guys want to tag along?”

“Ah, that's okay, hyung,” Soonyoung says, still smiling. “Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung is treating us to dinner, so…”

Yoongi nods. “Then, I'll be seeing you around, Soonyoung-ah. Jihoonie, don't forget to call from time to time, okay?”

“Yeah, hyung,” Jihoon answers.

Hoseok gives Soonyoung one last hug and a clap to his shoulder. “I'll see you next week, Soonyoung-ah,” he says. “Enjoy your dinner!”

“You, too, hyung!” Soonyoung calls after them as Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin leave together. When it's just him and Jihoon, he takes Jihoon’s hand in his and drags him along. “Come on,” he says. “The others must be waiting.”

The others are, indeed, waiting outside the hall, and Soonyoung is pulled into another round of hugs as his friends congratulate and praise him for the performance. He returns the praises to Minghao and Junhui, squeezing them tight in his arms for their hard work. It's awhile later when they've all finally broken up and stand in a circle.

“Oh, Soonyoung-ah, before I forget, I have to introduce you,” Jeonghan says, pulling someone Soonyoung has never seen before to his side. “I've mentioned him before, this is Seokmin, the friend I made in my program.”

“Ah!” Soonyoung cries, clicking his fingers together. “The really talented one, right?”

Seokmin flushes a little, smiling shyly. “It's nice to meet you all,” he says.

Soonyoung grins back. “Nice to meet you! I'm Soonyoung, and Jeonghan-hyung mentioned you're a freshman? You're the same age as Minghao and Mingyu, then!”

“That's right, so you can call Soonyoungie hyung, Seokminnie,” Jeonghan says, the cooing in his voice palpable. 

Soonyoung giggles and opens his mouth to tease Jeonghan about it, but he feels Jihoon’s hand curling around his wrist. He switches his attention to his boyfriend, who is now looking rather solemn. “What's up, Jihoonie?” he asks.

“I need to talk to you,” Jihoon says gravely. “Alone.”

Smile faltering a little in worry, Soonyoung agrees and turns to the others to say, “We'll be back guys! You can go ahead to the restaurant if you want!” before letting Jihoon drag him to somewhere quiet and empty where they can be alone.

With just the two of them standing face to face, Soonyoung lets his expression twist in concern. “Jihoonie, you've been acting really strange lately,” he begins, even though it's Jihoon’s idea for them to talk alone. “What's wrong?”

Jihoon hesitates, fingers fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket, and Soonyoung can tell that he's nervous. He can barely meet Soonyoung’s eyes, although when he does, there's determination in them. “Soonyoung,” he says, inhaling deeply. “I think we should re-evaluate our relationship.”

Soonyoung freezes on the spot. “What?”

“I think we should re-evaluate our relationship,” he repeats, like Soonyoung hadn't heard him for the first time. And he did. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. “I think we started this relationship on the wrong foot, and it's not working out anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asks, even as a chill starts consuming his body that's not because of the winter air.

“We started dating because it just seemed right, right? Like it was inevitable and is going to happen sooner or later anyway. Because you're Hoseok-hyung’s predecessor just as I am Yoongi-hyung’s, and because they're together, it's expected that you and I should also get together, right? Because you and I are supposed to be the next power couple after them, right?”

There's a bitterness to Jihoon’s words that Soonyoung is only noticing now. He opens his mouth to refute, that no, they started dating because they genuinely liked each other, that they got along well and matched well because… well, because they were the next Hoseok and Yoongi.

“What if I decide to stop producing music? What if I don't want to follow after Yoongi-hyung’s footsteps, after all?”

Soonyoung continues to open and close his mouth until he ends up sputtering a, “but why? You love producing music.”

“Because maybe it'd be better for me to just stop. To stop chasing after Yoongi-hyung’s shadow.”

“But… music production is your life, just as dance is mine. Isn't it?”

Jihoon deflates, looking so tired and drained all of a sudden. Soonyoung is only just noticing it now,  _ really _ noticing it. He knows that Jihoon works hard, stays way too much in the recording studio and doesn't engage in as much fun as he should but… Soonyoung just always thought it as normal. A part of who they are.

“I'm sorry, Soonyoung,” Jihoon says, sincerely regretful. “I really am. But I don't think we should continue dating. I'm sorry.”

Feeling cold and numb, Soonyoung pulls his jacket around himself tighter. “Okay.”

 

**Seungcheol-hyung**

**Jihoonie** : hyung

**Jihoonie** : I did it

**Jihoonie** : I broke it off with Soonyoung

 

“Jihoon and Soonyoung really are taking awhile,” Jeonghan says to the group at large, glancing at his watch. “Maybe we should head out first, after all.”

“Yeah, hyung,” Junhui says. “They could be doing the… you know.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Minghao kicks him lightly on the leg. He yelps and pouts, and Minghao rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I won't be able to come. I have a date waiting for me.”

Jeonghan frowns at that. “You can't be serious. This is a celebration, Junhui.”

Junhui actually looks abashed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah, hyung, but… this is a good opportunity, you know? Right after I've made myself look all cool and hot up there. Let me go just this once, please?”

Jeonghan is still frowning as he says, “Fine. Be safe, okay?”

“Yes! Thanks, hyung! I'll see you later!” He waves goodbye at the whole group before bolting away before Jeonghan changes his mind.

Jeonghan sighs before turning to Seungcheol, who's the one frowning now while looking at his phone. “What do you think, Cheol? Should we go without them?”

“I don't think we should go tonight,” Seungcheol responds, to everyone's surprise. He's still frowning as he looks up from his phone. “I have to go somewhere. Let's reschedule this for another night, okay?”

“Okay..?”

He doesn't wait for Jeonghan's response, already walking away and putting the phone to his ear. Everyone looks on after him in shock.

“What's going on?” Mingyu asks in the silence that follows but no one answers.

“What should we do now?” Jisoo adds.

Jeonghan is still blinking in surprise as he turns back to the group. “I guess we go home?” he says.

Worried, but not really knowing what to do, Minghao says, “I'm gonna go find Soonyoung-hyung and Jihoon-hyung.”

“But what if they really are..?” Mingyu says and Minghao snorts.

“I doubt that. Jihoon-hyung doesn't seem the type.”

“You'd be surprised,” Wonwoo mutters, but Minghao chooses to ignore him.

“I'm going,” he says, and turns to leave. Just before he goes out of earshot, he hears Jisoo asking Seokmin, “Shall we send you home?”

It takes Minghao searching the entire hall they performed in, and then the back of the building itself before he finds Soonyoung. He's just standing there by himself with no Jihoon in sight, and Minghao approaches him with confusion.

“Hyung?” he calls out, and Soonyoung flinches from the sound. He turns slowly to look at Minghao, and Minghao stops when he sees Soonyoung’s face.

His eyes are red and puffy, and tears are still rolling down his face.

 

**Frenemies**

**Ming** : gyu i have a favor to ask you

**Min** : what's up

**Min** : also where are u wonwoo hyung and i are waiting for u

**Min** : jeonghan hyung and jisoo hyung went to send seokmin home

**Ming** : can you like stay at wonwoo hyung’s for the night

**Ming** : i uhhhh

**Ming** : need our place

**Min** : um wtf why

**Ming** : can't tell you right now

**Ming** : but like i really need you to stay someplace else

**Ming** : please

**Min** : ummm fine

**Min** : but i swear to god if this is u sexiling me i’m gonna fight u

**Min** : like how u found someone right after leaving us is ?????

**Min** : and if this is cuz of something dodgy i’m still fightin

**Ming** : nothing like that gyu

**Ming** : i’ll tell you tomorrow i promise

**Min** : fine

**Min** : i’ll be at wonwoo hyung’s if u need me


End file.
